


New Year's With You

by hoffkk



Series: Holidays With You [2]
Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, New Years, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22764058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: Kay invites Cameron to spend New Year's in Connecticut... with her AND her parents. Cameron is excited but nervous about getting their approval. Meanwhile, Kay is figuring out just how exactly she feels about Cam. How much does she really care about him? And is it enough for her to put her heart on the line?
Relationships: Cameron Black/Kay Daniels
Series: Holidays With You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. The Invite

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up to Christmas With You. The Christmas story should be read first in this series to fully understand the build up for this story. I hope you enjoy this second installment in my Holidays With You series!

Cameron sat down in a small booth at Delia's Diner. He loved this place. It was a little slice of small town inside the big city. It was decorated with paintings and photographs of the quainter side of New York City, showing families and cultures working and living together in various neighborhoods, reminding visitors that the big apple is more than glitz and glam and skyscrapers. New York is family, friends, and even strangers coming together to support each other and create something wonderful. Sort of like how the team came together with the FBI. Maybe the parallelism to his own life is what made the place feel so special. That and the way the table tops were covered in a collage of ads for local mom and pop shops around town. Nah, it was definitely food. Cam had had everything on the menu at least once over the past year, and each item was just as amazing as the last. However, his all time favorite was the cinnamon pie. It was heaven on a plate. Apparently the recipe was passed down from the owner's grandmother who grew up in the small Californian town of Dual Spires. Yep, even a small town across the country was represented here, adding even more to the small town aesthetic. Relishing in the ambiance of the cafe, Cam placed his order with the teen-aged waitress, Maria.

********

"Hi, mom." Kay spoke into her cell as she walked down the freshly salted sidewalk. She was headed to meet Cameron for breakfast. They hadn't talked since their quick phone conversation Christmas day. She wasn't sure what to say about their kiss or if she should even say anything at all. I mean she was just following a silly tradition, right?

"Hello, darling." Her mother responded cheerfully. "I'm glad I caught you."

"Is everything okay? How's dad doing?" Kay asked hesitantly, knowing her mom wasn't one for early morning phone calls or phone calls at all really. Ever since getting the call that her child was dead, her mother wasn't big on using the phone. Naturally, she was more of a text or email person.

"Everything's fine, dear." She answered. "In fact, your father is as healthy as a horse, well, more like a mule, a very _stubborn_ mule."

"I heard that!" A gruff male voiced echoed in the background.

"You were meant too, sweetheart." Her mother's voice called back lovingly.

Kay smiled. Things definitely seemed back to normal. Feeling relaxed once more, she carried on the conversation with her mother. "So, what's up?"

"Well, since everyone's healthy now, we were hoping you could drive up and spend New Year's Eve with us."

"Yeah, of course. I'd like that. I just have to get my boss to sign off on my leave, but it shouldn't be a problem."

"Good. Make sure you take a few days too, not just one. You never go on vacation, so I know you have plenty stocked up." Her mom sassed back then added more sweetly, "Besides, I haven't seen you in forever."

"Mom, you saw me at Thanksgiving." Kay pointed out.

"Exactly," She retorted. "which was _forever_ ago, and you only stayed for the day."

"I know my job keeps me busy, but I--

"Have a duty to your country." Her mother finished dryly. "I know, I know... and I'm proud of you for being this strong, dutiful woman. I just miss my baby girl."

"I miss you too, both of you." Kay said, feeling guilty. With a sigh she added, "I'll be there the 29th."

"Really! Did you hear that, Hank? The 29th!" Her mom shouted in a giddy voice.

"Can't wait to see you, Kayty Kat!" Her dad's voice called out once more.

"You too, pop." Kay smiled then continued. "I should be able to stay through the New Year, but I'll have to leave first thing on January second."

"But--" Her mother began but got interrupted quickly by her father. Kay heard some indistinct bickering for a moment until her mom spoke once more, "Fine. I understand. It's not nearly enough time, but we will just have to make the most of it. After all, we feel just awful leaving our baby girl all alone on Christmas."

"It's okay. I wasn't alone." Kay answered instinctively, then paused in her tracks and mentally kicked herself at her error.

"Oh? And who exactly did you spend the holiday with, dear?" Her mother probed curiously.

She couldn't lie to her mother. Even if Kay wanted to, her mom would see right through it. She always had and always would, even through the phone. It was one of her freaky mom talents. Oh well, they knew of Cameron and their working relationship. It probably wouldn't seem that strange. Right?

"Cameron invited me over for dinner and Christmas movies." She said quickly, beginning to walk again, this time at warp speed. The faster she got to the diner, the faster she could be done with this conversation.

"How sweet." Her mom cooed. "That's that Black fellow you work with right?"

"Black?" Her dad piped in. "I thought he was white?"

Kay rolled her eyes at his terrible joke. At least she hoped he was joking. Before she could ask or respond at all, her mother fired back, "He's the magician she's been working with... a very _handsome_ magician as I recall."

" _Mom_." Kay drew out in annoyance.

"What? I'm just stating a fact." Her mom said casually. "He is an attractive gentleman, is he not?"

"I haven't noticed." Kay answered with a smirk as she shook her head.

"Mmmhmm." Her mother retorted, voice dripping with sass, letting her daughter know she wasn't buying what she was selling for even a moment.

"Well, you'll have to thank the boy for us." Her dad chimed in. "It was very kind of him to keep you company."

"I will." She assured.

"Oh, I know!" Her mom exclaimed. "You should bring him with you!"

"I-- what? No." Kay stammered, caught off guard by her mother's idea.

"And why not?" Her mother questioned. "He let you spend Christmas with him, the least we can do is invite him to spend New Year's Eve with us. It's the perfect thank you."

"I'm sure he's busy." Kay replied dismissively. "I mean, he's a famous magician who lives in New York City. He probably has an outrageously fancy party to attend."

"You never know until you ask." Her mother told her.

"Mom, why would he want to leave the city for Connecticut? It doesn't make any sense." She tossed back.

"I could think of a reason... a pretty mocha-skinned reason." Her mom teased.

"Mom! Let's just drop it okay? I just--

"Kay Elizabeth Daniels... _Ask. Him_." Her mother spoke in her loud, serious mom voice. "If he says no, he says no. End of story."

"All right, Fine. I'll ask, but I wouldn't get your hopes up." Kay finally agreed.

Her mother squealed in delight, "Splendid! Text me later and let me know what he says. Love you!"

"Love you too, Kayty Kat." Her father called out, sending his goodbye.

"I love you both. I'll see you soon." Kay smiled then disconnected the call.

Placing her phone in the pocket of her navy pea coat, she saw her destination was just across the street. And so, Kay joined the small crowd on the corner and waited for the crosswalk sign to change. When the little white stick figure appeared, mid walk, Kay shoved her brown leather gloved hands into her pockets for extra warmth and shuffled across the street. After turning left and walking past a hair salon and a bicycle repair shop, she made her way into Delia's Diner. A bell chimed on her way through door, which swung shut behind her while she paused to remove her gloves, also shoving them into her coat pockets, and look for her partner. Glancing around the open dining area, Kay smiled as her eyes settled on Cameron. He was chatting with the young waitress, Maria, who usually waited on them when they came in. This was because Cam always sat in her section. She was a sweet girl, doing what she could to save up for college. So, whenever Cameron would come here, he would order, chat her up, then largely over tip. His way of giving back _and_ making Kay's heart melt. Although, she was pretty certain he wasn't aware of the latter.

She took a step forward when her phone beeped. Checking the home screen, Kay saw a new text from Mike, giving her an update on the case they caught yesterday involving the murder of a drug lord. The wheels in her head began turning, then, suddenly, a thought struck her, and Kay quickly continued her journey over to Cameron.

********

Maria left to place his order, then, almost as if he could sense her presence, Cameron turned is head to find Kay headed toward him. Locking gazes and sharing smiles, Cam said, "Hey, partner."

"I have a theory." Kay replied excitedly, sliding into the booth and launching into her spiel about the lab results that were just sent to her.

Cameron didn't mind that she skipped saying hello. When she was keyed up about a case, Kay often had a one track mind. She also got animated when she talked about it, just like she was now. He loved it though. It was incredible how passionate Kay was about her work, passionate and determined... two traits they had in common. Pretty soon Cameron got caught up in all her energy, and they began spinning theories back and forth about how the victim was killed and why. After a few minutes, the conversation went quiet as they realized Maria was staring them, opening and closing her mouth as if she was unsure of what to say.

"Hey, Maria." Kay smiled. "Sorry about the work talk."

"I hope you didn't overhear anything offensive." Cam rushed to add in an apologetic tone.

"Oh, no. It's not that.... I have three older brothers. It's gonna take a lot more than a dead body to gross me out." She half-joked. "I just wasn't sure where to put the coffee. Usually you guys sit across from each other."

Kay looked to Cameron next to her then across to the empty booth and said, "Oh," They were so caught up with the case, they didn't realize she slid in next to him rather than across from him like usual. _Why did she do that?_ Cam quickly reasoned it was a simple mistake as Kay said, "Here, I'll just take it."

Cameron then watched as Kay stood, grabbed her previously shed coat and scarf, took the coffee (which she knew was hers because of the sprinkle of cinnamon on top) and sat back down on the other side. Immediately, he missed the warmth of her closeness, but he didn't have time to dwell as Maria handed him his own coffee and asked, "What'll it be for breakfast? The usual?"

They shared a look and nodded and Maria turned on her heel to give the cook the order.

For a long moment, they sat sipping their coffee and saying nothing, until Cameron finally broke the silence.

"So, how have you been?" He asked lamely. He literally saw her yesterday. _What a moronic thing to ask._ He scolded himself.

"Good. It's good having a case to keep me busy. Though my mom wouldn't think so." Kay noted dryly. There, now she could nicely segue into the new year's invitation without making things completely awkward and get this part of the conversation over with. The sooner he said no, the better.

"I'm sure she just misses you." Cameron assured. "How are they by the way?"

"What?" Kay replied, surprised at his query.

"Your parents. How are they doing?" He reiterated. "Your dad was sick right?"

Touched that he remembered, Kay smiled softly and answered, "Yeah, he was. He's good now though. They both are."

"Good." Cameron grinned into his mug as he took another sip of coffee.

"I'm actually driving up to see them for New Year's." Kay said coolly then rushed to add. "Do you want to come?"

In the middle of another sip, Cameron choked at the unexpected question. Kay quickly handed him a napkin, and after wiping his face and coughing a few times to clear his throat, he finally responded, "I'm sorry. Did you just... invite me to meet your parents?"

"I know, I know... it sounds silly," Kay told him. "but I promised I would ask."

"You promised?" Cam questioned curiously.

"After I casually mentioned spending Christmas at _your_ place, my parents were so grateful that they insisted I invite you over to _their_ place." She explained.

Cameron wasn't sure what to say. I mean, he would love to meet her parents... but did _Kay_ want him to? It seems like this invitation was mostly from her mom and dad, and the last thing he wanted was to push her into something she didn't want or wasn't ready for.

Mistaking his silence for rejection, Kay went on, "Don't worry. I told them you're probably busy, so you have an easy out."

Her statement made Cam deflate a bit as he asked, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm sure "The Amazing Cameron Black" has some swanky party in the city to go to that will be way more fun than hanging with my parents in Connecticut." She answered sensibly.

He sighed and nodded reluctantly, "I may have a couple invites, but that doesn't mean I'm going."

Kay studied him for a moment then inquired, "You aren't going? To a party in New York City on New Year's Eve?"

"Honestly, I haven't decided yet." Cameron replied. "I've been weighing my options... but let's just say, _hypothetically speaking_ , I wanted to spend New Year's in Connecticut. Would you be okay with that?"

"I invited you, didn't I?" She responded indirectly, in lieu of an actual answer.

"No," He corrected. "technically your parents did. You said 'they insisted,' but you never said if you wanted it. So... do you?"

"I... " Kay trailed off for a moment and looked into his electric blue gaze. She wanted to kiss him again, which scared her a little and made her want to say no, she didn't want him to go. However, like with her mom, she couldn't lie to Cameron... not about her feelings, and the truth was, as awkward as it was bound to be, she did want him there. So, finally, she finished with, "I do. I would really like it for you to spend New Year's with my family... _hypothetically speaking_ of course."

Cam smirked and humored her humoring him, "Right, _hypothetically speaking_."

It was quiet for a long moment when Kay finally realized he was going to wait and make her say it. Swallowing another quick sip of her latte, she rolled her eyes and queried, "Cameron, would you, _realistically speaking_ , like to spend New Year's with my family in Connecticut?"

"Well, I'll have to think about it." Cameron said seriously as he leaned back against the booth in mock thought. He didn't react to it but also didn't miss the way she let a single breathy laugh escape at his response. Instead, he almost immediately sat up again and added with his cheeky magician grin, "I'd love to."

Shaking her head at his antics, Kay smiled back and fought the urge to kiss that smirk off his face. Who was she kidding? If she did that, his smile would only widen... and so would hers. Oh boy, this was going to be a long trip. A very long, very interesting trip.


	2. The Parents

The hour and a half ride from New York City to Milford went smoothly and fairly quickly as Kay gave Cameron the low-down on the Daniels family. She told him all about her mom, a tenured drama professor at Yale, and her dad, a retired First Sergeant of the Marine Corps. She explained how they met on base in Quantico, Virginia. Her mom was one of the leads in a production they were putting on free for the troops. During the meet and greet afterword, the two met, and it was love at first sight. It wasn't easy making a relationship work with their busy careers, but they made the best of it for six months. Then, when her mom's tour ended, they eloped and have been together ever since. She gave up her acting career and turned more to teaching as she moved from city to city with her Marine husband. After a few tours of his own and rising through the ranks, it was his turn sacrifice. Instead of reenlisting, he encouraged his wife to take her dream job offer teaching at Yale and followed her to Connecticut where they finally settled down, planted roots, and focused on raising their daughters. They had a pretty good life, though clearly not void of tragedy. All in all, it was a really sweet story. From there, Kay segued into stories from her childhood. Cameron responded in kind, offering up a few of his own, and, before they knew it, they were at her parents' place.

The Daniels lived in a beautiful, large, one story cape cod style house near the New Haven Harbor. As they pulled down the drive, Cameron was in awe of Kay's childhood home, and curious about the man standing in its front yard. A fair-skinned man stood tall, wielding an axe and chopping wood.

"And there's my dad." Kay said happily, putting the car in park.

" _That's_ your dad?" He questioned disbelievingly. Cameron wasn't surprised her dad was white or doing yard work, he just didn't expect him to look that intimidating doing it, even if he was an ex-marine.

"Yeah, hope you're ready to meet him." She replied cheekily with a nudge to his shoulder then removed her seat belt and opened the door.

"Sure." Cam replied with a tentative smile. He waited until Kay exited the car and slammed the door shut before adding, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Opening his passenger side door, he followed Kay into the front yard and watched her greet her father with a hug. Once she introduced him, he stepped forward and extended his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Daniels." Cameron said with a grin, reaching to shake his hand.

Shifting the axe to his left hand, Mr. Daniels used his right to clasp Cameron's brusquely. "It's First Sergeant Daniels." He corrected with a grunt.

"Right, sorry." Cam quickly apologized, taking in the man in front of him.

First Sergeant Henry Martin Daniels stood a good three inches taller than Cameron's 6'1" height and sported a full set of salt and pepper hair with a short matching beard. He looked good for his late fifties, still clearly caring some of the muscle from his marine days. He must exercise regularly to keep fit. Cameron decided that although the man was certainly past his prime, First Sergeant Daniels would most definitely kick his ass in a fight. Done with his assessment and completely terrified, Cam dropped his hand, swallowed nervously, and said, "So, Kay tells me you were a marine."

"Still am." He asserted gruffly. "I may be retired now but once a marine, always a marine. OOH-RAH!" Henry finished loudly, swinging the axe up and catching the top of the wooden handle in his free hand right between their faces.

Cameron's eyes went wide as he watched the sun glint off the metal blade in front of him, but to his credit, he didn't flinch or jump. He just stood unmoving and not knowing what to say.

Thankfully, Kay jumped in and spoke up in a warning tone, " _Dad_..."

"What?" He replied, lowering the axe. "I'm just having a friendly conversation."

Kay smirked and rolled her eyes before asking, "What is all this anyway?"

They all paused and looked around at the logs scattered around. There was a pile of them waiting to be chopped and another pile already split. Combine that with the fleece-lined flannel he was wearing, and Kay's father appeared to be quite the lumber jack.

Henry shrugged, "Just chopping some wood for the fire. After all, I need to keep my family warm." Then, to prove his point, he made a show of setting up and dramatically cutting a log with big old grunt.

Cam instinctively jumped back a bit to a safe distance, tugging Kay along with him. His hand lingered on her a moment. However, his eyes stayed trained on the curve of the blade. He was impressed with a strength he put into his swing, especially since he clearly had been at it for a bit and decided to say as much as he nodded, "Impressive."

As Henry propped the axe on his shoulder and caught his breath, Kay crossed her arms and said, "Kind of unnecessary though, considering your fireplace runs on gas. Don't you think, _dad_."

"Winter is a deadly mistress, I like to be prepared for anything she throws my way." Henry retorted without missing a beat and tossing his daughter a wink.

Cameron bit back a smile. The man was good. First, purposely messing with him and giving him the tough guy act. Then, he didn't even falter one bit when getting caught. It was clear where Kay got her confidence and quick wit.

"Right." Kay answered amusedly.

"Speaking of deadly mistresses, your mother is waiting for you in the house. You should go inside." Her father told her. With a laugh, Kay began head for the front door. Cameron let her go and went to follow. He took one step before Henry stopped him with a hand on the shoulder and added, "Not you, why don't you help me finish out here first, and let the girl's have some time together."

"Dad--" Kay started to argue but Cameron stopped her.

"It's okay. I'd love to help." Cam assured her.

Giving him a onceover, Kay took in his usual suit outfit and wool coat. Clearly he wasn't dressed for yard work, and it also seemed rude to make her guest help with such an activity. However, her father wasn't one to be argued with, so she simply queried, "Are you sure?" She couldn't argue with her father, but she _could_ get her mother to do it if she had to. All Cameron needed to do was say the word. Trying to convey this through her stare, she waited for his response.

Cameron nodded, "Positive. Go see your mom. We'll be done before you know it."

"All right." Kay retorted then reluctantly left the men alone with a large, sharp weapon, silently praying no one would get hurt.

Once they were alone, the older man grunted, "All right, Camden. Let's see what you got."

Smirking at what he knew was a purposeful mispronunciation, Cameron shrugged of his coat and suit jacket, hung it over the low branch of a nearby tree, and took the axe from his extended hands. Cameron proceeded to set a log upright on the old stump they were using as a platform, stood angled with his feet apart, and gave it a good whack. Unfortunately, he only got halfway through the piece of wood. Annoyed, he roughly pulled the axe out and finished the job. He grabbed another log and tried again. Once more, it took him two whacks.

As Cam set up a third log, Henry commented, "You know what I like about chopping wood?"

"Scaring people with your axe?" Cam retorted cheekily.

The corner's of Henry's mouth quirked upward, but he ignored the remark and said, "It's cathartic. Helps let out all the pent up anger. So, don't just put your weight into, put your _rage_ into it."

Cameron held up the axe once again. This time he closed his eyes and took a breath, thinking about his greatest source of anger: his family. He thought of his dad's lies, secrets, and selfishness, and how he put his career before his own sons. He also thought of Jonathan and how easy it was for his brother abandon him after he was set free, how he hadn't returned any of his calls to say when or even if he was coming back. Finally, Cam exhaled the irritation and brought down the axe, slicing through the log entirely.

"Atta boy." Henry replied, lining up another log.

They didn't talk for five straight minutes while Cameron finished the rest of logs. It wasn't until they were stacking up all the split wood against the tree that Cam finally asked, "So, did I pass?"

"Pass?" Kay's father repeated uncertainly.

"This test you just put me through." Cam explained.

"Oh, this wasn't a test." Henry replied. "It was an exercise... and it's not over yet. I have a couple of questions for you first."

"Okay... shoot." Cam said, crossing his arms and letting the crisp winter air seep through his pullover and cool down the sweat he had worked up.

"So, it's my understanding that you started working with my daughter in exchange for help with your brother's case." Henry stated.

"Yes, I did." Cameron confirmed.

"And Kay also mentioned that your brother's free now." He went on.

Cam nodded, "That's right."

"But you still assist the FBI quite often. Why is that?" He questioned, crossing his arms and matching his stance.

With a sigh, he answered simply, "It's the right thing to do... for the victims and their families, for the FBI, but especially for Kay. She has done so much for me and become such an important person in my life. So, if she needs help, professionally or personally, I'm going to be there for her."

The two men stared at each other for a long moment as Henry sized him up an weighed his response. Then he spoke again, "What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Cameron was not prepared for that question at all, causing his voice to stutter and his cheeks to flush. He hoped Henry thought the latter was from the cold air and nothing more but figured he was smarter than that. Knowing he couldn't take back his reaction, he tried to push his concern aside, took a breath and a moment to collect himself, then answered honestly, "My intentions are to be a part of Kay's life as deeply as she'll let me. Right now we're friends... and if that's all we ever are, I'll be okay with that because I need to have Kay in my life in some way. Although, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want something more. I mean, Kay's incredible. She's smart, funny, and beautiful, but she's also been through a lot... and consequently isn't the greatest with change. So, I'm going to wait and leave it up to her to make the first move whenever she is ready. If that's even something she wants. Long story short, my intentions are to make her happy in whatever way I can."

"Well said, Cameron." He replied, holding out his hand. " _Now_ you pass."

Beaming at the compliment, the correct pronunciation of his name, _and_ the good news, Cam gave his hand a firm shake and said, "Thank you, sir."

"Call me Hank." He told him.

"Not Henry?" Cameron inquired.

"Friends call me Hank. Only my parents call me Henry... and the wife when she's mad." Hank explained.

"Does she do the stern full name thing? Kay always whips out my full name when _she's_ mad." Cam tossed back.

"Yeah, what is that about? I--

Suddenly a female voice called out aggressively, "HENRY MARTIN DANIELS, YOU BRING THAT BOY INSIDE THIS MINUTE! IT'S FREEZING OUT!"

"We should probably head inside." Hank suggested with a nod to the house.

"Right behind you." Cameron said, before grabbing his jacket and coat and following Hank to the house. One parent won over. One to go.

********

When Cameron entered the house, Kay smiled in relief. Both men were still intact and seemed to be getting along as they carried in the luggage.

"All good?" She whispered to Cam as she took her suitcase from him.

"Great, actually." He smiled.

Kay grinned before taking her suitcase to the corner of the living room where it would be out of the way. Her father followed behind her, while her mother stepped forward to greet their guest. "Hello, there. I'm Kay's mother, Gloria."

"Hi, I'm Cameron." He greeted back with his charming dimpled grin. Kay looked just like her mom who was the same height with the same broad shoulders and the same almond shaped, chestnut colored eyes. However, there were some obvious differences. For example, Gloria's skin tone was few shades darker and she wore her hair in tight voluminous curls that puffed out into a big bouncy bob. She also wore a turtle neck poncho sweater with a bright colored Aztec pattern and a bold colored pencil skirt to match, something he couldn't imagine Kay wearing ever. Definitely not her style, but Gloria pulled it off nicely. The drama of her outfit meshed well with the drama of her personality, at least as far as he could tell. While Cam admired the woman's vibrancy, he reach out to shake her hand.

"Oh, no. Bring it on in, sweetie." She told him, extending her arms for a hug and pulling him in tight. After a second, she let go and added, "It's good to finally meet you. We've heard so much about you."

"So I'm hearing." Cameron said smugly, flicking his gaze to Kay who had just returned with her father.

"Well, when I told them I started working with a magician, they naturally had a lot of questions." Kay explained, but Cam felt there was a little more to it than that. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking. Either way, he kept his response safe with a simple nod of the head.

"Speaking of, we were so excited about your visit that we watched your latest special on that streaming service last night. It was truly something. You have great showman ship, Cameron." Gloria praised.

"Thank you, but you should really be praising my team. I couldn't do what I do or look as good doing it without their expertise." He replied modestly.

"It's true. He's a hot mess of a magician without them. I've seen it." Kay teased. "Basic at best."

"Hey, you love my basic tricks." Cameron defended. "Besides, the coin and card tricks are classics."

"Classically annoying maybe." Kay tossed back. "I swear, if I keep finding cards that just "appear" in my coat pocket, I'm gonna make _you_ disappear.

Gloria and Hank just stood there a minute, smiling at the pair as they bickered like an old married couple. It was endearing, watching them rib each other with a fire in their eyes that was both teasing and loving. They felt like they were watching themselves from thirty years ago. Kay's parents were content watching them and would have done so for a while longer, but when they mentioned card tricks, Gloria got excited.

"Ooh! Card tricks! Would you mind showing me one? Please?" Gloria asked.

"I'd love to, but I'm going to need some cards..." Cameron trailed off, patting himself down. Then, suddenly, he snapped his fingers and made a deck of cards appear.

"Fabulous!" She said clapping.

"How'd you do that?" Hank questioned.

"Come on now, Hank. A magician never reveals his secrets." Gloria waved him off. "Show us another one, Cameron." She added excitedly.

"Gladly." He smiled, then led the group over to the couch where they could sit. Kay took the sofa with her mom and Hank sat in the adjacent arm chair, while Cameron remained standing. Fanning out the cards, he moved in front of Gloria and said, "Pick a card, any card." He proceeded with his trick, making the card disappear and then reappear once more. Kay couldn't help but shake her head in both amusement and annoyance when her mom pulled her missing card from her sweater pocket. Gloria squealed in delight, then urged him to show a few more as she picked his brain about magic for a play she was writing about an illusionist.

The Amazing Cameron Black... father approved and now mother too.


	3. The Surprise

For the rest of the day, Cameron got to know Kay’s parents, and they got to know him. They shared tear-jerking family stories, some entertaining and others heartbreaking, learning more about each other’s families, careers, likes, and dislikes. They sat in the living room at first as they warmed up around the fire, and then continued their conversation over dinner while eating a home-cooked meal, something Cam hadn’t done in ages, and it made him really happy. There was something special about being in a real home, eating real food with a real family who cared about you.

As the night wore on, they retired back to the living room with some hot chocolate and watched a movie. They tried to let Cameron pick which one, but, since Gloria was the drama professor, he insisted that they watch _her_ favorite, knowing it would be a great pick, and it was. Afterward, Kay showed him to the guest room where he would be staying for the next few days, which was just across the hall from her own.

The next day consisted of more family fun, starting with a big breakfast featuring Hank’s famous flapjacks. From there, they worked off their meals with a cool winter hike in East Rock Park. Then, to warm up, they visited some popular museums including the Shore Line Trolley Museum, PEZ Museum, and West Haven Veteran’s Museum and Learning Center. The Daniels tried their best to give Cameron a real taste of Connecticut, and he loved every second of it. They all walked together most of the time, but every so often Gloria and Hank hung back or changed direction to check out a different display and let the young couple have some alone time. Kay and Cameron knew exactly what they were doing, but they didn’t mind. They found it sweet.

Stopping off for a late lunch at one of Kay’s favorite restaurants, they eventually made their way back to the house to play some family games where the sweetness of the day had rapidly disappeared and was replaced with competitiveness. The Daniels played to win and loved to gloat about it, playfully but exuberantly. They mostly played team games where Kay and Cameron versed her parents. First, the teams tied in Pictionary, being equally terrible artists. Apparently, the late Caroline was the only Daniels to inherit the artistic skill set. Next, Gloria and Hank crushed it in Charades thanks to Gloria’s supreme acting skills. However, Kay and Cam made a comeback with Taboo. Turns out with all the crazy cases they worked, they had a lot of unique ways to give clues to the taboo words. After a while, they switched up the teams to play men verses women in Battle of the Sexes. Much to the women’s dismay, the men beat them by one point. All in all, it was a fun day that left Kay and Cameron completely exhausted.

Sleeping in the next morning, they both got a late start to the day. When Kay and Cameron came downstairs, they each poured themselves a cup of coffee and went into the living room to find Kay’s mother in full on cleaning mode. She wore a hot pink velvet track suit, bright yellow rubber gloves, and her hair tied on the top of her head in one big poof as she dusted off the mantle of the fireplace.

“What are you doing?” Kay asked.

“Good morning, dear. I slept well, thanks for asking.” Her mom sassed back.

“Good morning, mother.” Kay smirked. “What are you doing? Where’s dad?”

“I’m cleaning… _obviously_ ,” Gloria replied. “And your father is picking up some groceries at the store.”

“What, you guys throwing a party or something?” Cameron asked teasingly.

However, when her mother didn’t reply right away, Kay realized he had hit the nail on the head and said, “Mom, you _didn’t_. Tell me you didn’t invite people over for a New Year’s party.”

“I didn’t throw a party.” She retorted. “It’s a small gathering.”

“ _Mom_ ,” Kay whined, not happy about the surprise. She hated surprises… almost as much as parties. “why didn’t you tell me about this?”

“Because, I was worried you would leave early. Okay?” She admitted honestly. “I know you aren’t a party person, but I really wanted to show you off. I’m so proud of the woman you’ve become, but it’s hard to brag properly when you are never around anymore.”

Kay felt guilty. Her mom made a good point, but it was no excuse for lying. Sighing, she tried another tactic to get out of this and continued, “What about Cameron? Did it occur to you that he might feel uncomfortable in front a crowd?”

“Oh, nonsense.” Gloria swatted the thought away with her gloved hand. “It’s hardly a crowd, just a few friends and neighbors. Besides, he’s used to performing in front of crowds, not that he would have to perform, unless he wanted to of course.”

“He’s _not_ performing mother.” Kay put her foot down on that one.

“Fine, but the par— _gathering_ is happening, and you two are coming. It’s too late to cancel.” She told her, then added, “Oh, and dress is cocktail attire. I like to keep my New Year’s celebration classy.”

Annoyed with her mother’s ambush, Kay sighed, “I don’t have any cocktail attire, mom. I wasn’t anticipating a fancy party.”

“No worries.” Gloria shrugged. “There’s a special gift for you hanging in your sister’s closet, and you can borrow a pair of heels from me. Cameron, I would have bought you an outfit too, but I wasn’t sure about your size. Hank might have something that’ll work though.”

Cameron who was trying not to laugh at their quarrel, finally spoke up, “I actually have a nice suit with me.”

“Of course you do.” Kay shot back, biting back a smile.

Taking a sip of coffee, he shrugged and said, “I like to be prepared.”

Kay rolled her eyes playfully in response as her mother stated matter-of-factly, “Good, then it’s settled. Now, Cam, have a seat and relax. And Kay… _you_ are on bathroom duty.”

With a mock salute, Kay sipped her coffee and headed back the way she came, while Cameron sat in the nearby arm chair and covered up a grin with his own mug. Today was going to be another good day. He could feel it. Hopefully, Kay could too.


	4. The Gift

Kay’s anger at her mother dissipated quickly as per usual. Knowing she couldn’t do anything to change the situation, she decided to make the best of it, which included having some girl time with her mom as they did their makeup and hair together for the party. Kay was sitting at her old wooden vanity that her dad built for her many Christmases ago, staring in the mirror and delicately putting on her nude colored lipstick. Her mom stood behind her, wearing a sheath, knee-length, silver sequent dress with three quarter sleeves, silver heels, and her hair poofed out to perfection. Gloria had just finished her own makeup and took it upon herself to put the finishing touches on Kay’s hair for her. Curling a strand of her dark brown hair, her mother commented, “You know you can borrow my red lip-stain if you want, sweetheart. It would give you a real nice extra pop of red.”

Kay pressed her lips together to rub in the hue of color, and then replied, “I think I have plenty of red on already.” To make her point, she gave her off-the-shoulder straps a little tug as she spoke, which, like the rest of her dress, were fire-engine red. Kay’s dress was actually a lot like her mother’s, being tight-fitted and stopping just below the knees, but hers was free from embellishment. Instead it was smooth and clean, which Kay appreciated. Unlike her mother, she didn’t like to wear outfits that were over the top, and this dress was pushing it. That’s why she opted for nudes heels and lipstick with a simple side swept hair do.

“You can never have too much red.” Gloria clarified, finishing the last curl. Without missing a beat, she put down the curling iron and added, “Earrings please.”

Picking up oversized silver chandelier earrings from her vanity, Kay handed them to her mom and retorted, “Or silver apparently.”

“You know what they say,” Gloria quipped back, “More is more!”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not the saying.” Kay tossed back good-naturedly, giving her make up a final review.

Just then, a knock sounded at the door. In unison, the Daniels women turned to the side and called out “Come in!”

The door moved inward at their command, opening to reveal a very dapper looking Cameron, dressed in one of his tailored black suits, a white shirt, gray tie, and black wingtip shoes. He reminded Kay of a GQ model. The thought made her lips quirk upward.

Moving in the room further, Cameron was better able to take in their outfits, which cause him to gape, “Wow. You both look… wow.”

Gloria noticed that while his words were directed toward the _two_ of them, his eyes were very much focused on _Kay_ whose smile just doubled in size as she accepted and returned the compliment. Knowing when she wasn’t wanted (or needed), Gloria quickly slid the back on her second earring, fluffed her hair out, and lied, “I’m gonna go check on Hank, he always has trouble with his tie.”

Kay stood from her chair as her mom made her exit, smoothed out her dress, and queried, “Are you sure this isn’t too much?”

“It’s perfect.” Cam replied immediately, then without thinking added, “You’re perfect.”

“Thanks.” Kay grinned once more, cheeks brightening with rouge.

Cameron’s face flushed as well due to his over-sharing, and for a moment they just stood there, taking in each other’s beauty and embarrassment like a couple of lovesick teenagers. Cam wasn’t just staring though, he was thinking. He came in here for a reason, to give something to Kay, but he wasn’t sure how to go about it smoothly. As his fingers twitched nervously at his sides, his gaze slid downward from her face, noticing her bare collarbone. _Bingo!_

“No jewelry?” Cameron asked coolly, effectively breaking the silence.

Softly touching her neck on instinct, Kay answered, “Oh, no. I wasn’t anticipating a party, so I didn’t think to bring any of my own. My mom offered hers, but her taste is a little more… ostentatious than mine.”

Smirking he nodded, “So I’ve noticed.” After taking a breath and clearing his throat, he continued on, trying to sound confident. “You look beautiful without it… but if you _did_ want to wear some jewelry, I think I have just the thing.”

Kay furrowed her brow in response, but as she watched him pull a green, velvet bag from his inner jacket pocket, her confusion morphed into shock. “What is that?” She questioned.

“It’s a thank you for these last few days. Open it.” Cam told her as he handed it over.

Taking the soft material in her hands, Kay held it with one and undid the little drawstring with the other. Tilting the bag upside down, a thin golden necklace fell into her palm. It wasn’t just any necklace, it was a locket, a vintage heart-shaped locket, etched with an elegant floral design that surrounded two smaller overlapping hearts. It was perfectly designed, perfectly crafted, and perfectly Kay.

“It-It’s beautiful.” She stammered.

“Wait for it…” He trailed off, then, with a playful grin, he stepped closer, leaned in, and flipped open the locket to reveal a picture. “Ta-da.” He went on to add in a soft, singsong voice.

Tears pricked Kay’s eyes as she smiled down at the photo inside. It was a picture of her and her sister, Caroline. They were in their early teens at most, hugging each other tightly. Caroline was beaming at the camera, while Kay’s eyes were peering over at her sister. It was a beautiful moment, one Kay had nearly forgotten all about… until now.

“I don’t know what to say…” She finally spoke up. “This is… I’m…” Not knowing how to properly end her sentence, she stopped trying and flung her arms around Cameron instead, pulling him into a tender embrace. Cameron automatically wrapped his around her waist in response, relishing in the feel of her inside his arms.

Pulling back after a few seconds, Kay handed him the locket, turned around, and picked up her hair. Understanding the unspoken message, he helped her put on the necklace. After a few semi-awkward hand movements, the locket hung gracefully from around Kay’s neck, completing her ensemble perfectly.

Not knowing what else to say or do, Cameron held out an arm and inquired, “Shall we?”

With a nod, Kay grinned sweetly and answered, “We shall.” Then, taking his arm, the two of them made their way down the hall to the other side of the house to help with final preparations. Kay still wasn’t sure about this “gathering of friends,” but as long as she had this locket on her neck and Cameron at her side, she knew it couldn’t be that bad


	5. The Advice

When they got to the living room, Hank had Cameron help him move around some furniture. Meanwhile, Kay went to help her mother set up the hors d'oeuvres in the dining room. Gloria was arranging an array of snack trays from fruits and veggies to meat and cheese to finger sandwiches and bacon wrapped water chestnuts. It was quite the spread. On a smaller table in the corner was a chocolate fountain already flowing with life... and dark chocolate. Kay's stomach was already growling just thinking about what she'd try first.

"Need some help?" She asked, coming to a stop next to her mother.

"I'd love some." Gloria smiled. Touching her shoulder, she added, "Be a dear and set up the rest of the dessert station, would you?"

"I'm on it." Kay replied, then turned on her heel and headed for the kitchen to retrieve the goodies. Minutes later she had the marshmallows, Oreos, graham crackers, and pretzel sticks laid out thoughtfully around the chocolate fountain along with some small plates, toothpicks, and napkins.

She was just about finished when her mother came over with a bowl of fresh strawberries, and said, "These will be better over here." After fitting them in nicely, she stood back a step and spoke again, "There. That's perfect. I think everything is finally ready." Giving the room one more glance, she smiled at a job well done, then turned back to share that grin with her daughter. As she did, Gloria noticed the light glinting off of her necklace and blurted, "Oh, my, that's _beautiful_."

"It's a gift from Cameron." She explained, touching the locket fondly.

"May I?" Her mom inquired curiously as she reached out a hand.

Nodding, Kay removed her hand and moved closer, allowing her mother to open the golden heart. When she saw the photo, Gloria dropped one hand from the locket and placed it over her heart. With glistening eyes, she cooed, "Oh, I remember this picture. You know, this is one of your father's favorites. He must have slipped a copy to Cameron at some point." With a sigh, she closed the heart and let it delicately drop back into place around her daughter's neck, then added, "That boy of yours is a real keeper."

"Yeah, he's a good friend." Kay agreed.

"Friend my ass." Her mother retorted instantly.

"Mom!" Kay replied, shocked at her candor.

"I see the way you two look at each other." Gloria stated matter-of-factly. "The 'friendship' has sailed... and it's headed right down the tunnel of love if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't ask you." Kay tossed back, moving across the way to the big table to straighten up the dip bowls and avoid having this conversation with her mother.

Unfortunately for Kay, her mom wasn't about to let this go and instead pushed on, "Come on now, baby girl, be honest with your mother.” She said, pulling out the soothing mom tone. “Do you have feelings for Cameron?”

Unable to lie just like when she was a child, Kay sighed, turned toward her mother, and responded, “Yes, okay?! I have feelings for Cameron, but, just because I have feelings, it doesn’t mean I should act on them. I mean, we’re friends, and we work together. Admitting my feelings would just make things complicated.”

“You _mean_ it would be _scary_.” Gloria corrected, reading between the lines. When her daughter didn’t say anything back, she went on. “It’s okay to feel scared, sweetheart. Putting yourself out there _is_ scary when you don’t know how it’s all gonna work out, but you just need to remember… it’s normal to fear the things we want the most. You just can’t let the fear keep you from going after them... or _him_.”

“But what if what _I_ want, isn’t what _he_ wants?” Kay wondered aloud, crossing her arms defensively.

“Oh, it is.” Hank chimed in as he entered the room. Pausing to swipe an olive from the vegetable tray nearby, he popped it in his mouth then added, “Trust me.”

“Oh, so now you’re ganging up on me?” Kay asked exasperatedly.

Ignoring her comment, Hank went on, “Look, Kayty Kat, it’s pretty obvious that boy is crazy for you. Any fool can see that. So it seems to me it’s not rejection you’re afraid of but failure.”

“What do you mean?” Kay questioned, but deep down she already knew. Denial was just getting the better of her.

“He means,” Her mother interjected. “that you haven’t been in a serious relationship since Isaac. That relationship failed, and now you’re hesitant to try again. It’s understandable—

“but Cameron _isn’t_ Isaac.” Her father cut in. “From what I've seen over the past couple days and heard through the stories you two have shared, that boy knows a thing or two about honor, courage, and commitment.... three things the marines value above all else and that Isaac _obviously_ didn't value enough."

Gloria interrupted, "What your father is trying to say is Cameron's a good guy who is isn't going keep secrets or lie to you."

"Or choose his job over you." Hank added.

"And how do you know that?" Kay inquired dryly.

"Because he's already chosen _you_ instead." Her dad answered seriously, causing Kay's arms to fall to her sides in surprise. "Why do you think he doesn't perform anymore? I mean, his brother is a free man, he could be touring the country again or even the world, performing his tricks anywhere he wants, but he _chooses_ to stay in New York. He _chooses_ to stay with the FBI. He _chooses_ to stay with _you._ And every time he takes on a new case, he chooses you all over again."

"I agree with your father," Her mom chimed in once more, placing her hands on her hips. "It seems pretty clear that Cameron has made _his_ choice. He's just waiting for _you_ to choose _him_."

Kay stood stock still, opening and closing her mouth twice as she figured out how to respond. Nothing came to her. She knew Cameron liked helping the FBI and wasn't in a rush to get back to performing, but she never asked why, and she certainly never thought _she_ was the answer. Ignoring the rush of heat creeping into her cheeks, Kay went to speak once more but before she could, the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." Her father said coolly, grabbing another olive before taking his leave. He had given his two cents. It was all up to Kay now to decide what happens next.

Seeing the intense look on her daughter's face, Gloria stepped forward, grabbed her hands, and cooed, "We didn't mean to upset you, darling."

"I'm not upset, I'm just... confused." She sighed in frustration.

"Don't be." Her mother retorted. "Just do what makes you happy. That's all we really want. You know that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I know." Kay nodded, offering a small grin as she gave her mom's hands a tight squeeze.

"You know what makes _me_ happy? A good party." Gloria winked. "Come on. Let's celebrate!" She cheered excitedly, dragging her daughter toward the living room, determined to make sure she had a fun night and ended the year with a bang.


	6. The Questions And The Answers

Much to Kay's astonishment, the party wasn't half bad. It was actually nice to see a few of her parents' old friends and reconnect with some of her former neighbors. The dancing was fun too. However, meeting the newer people was a little awkward. At least it was until she would introduce Cam. He would make a joke, do a magic trick, or both to put everyone at ease. Yes, Cameron was most definitely a charmer. Leaning on him for support, she was able to make it through most of the night unscathed.

At five minutes to midnight, Gloria was handing out champagne and noise makers, eager to ring in the new year. Taking a flute of the bubbling liquid from her mom, Kay smiled, but she didn't feel all that excited. She just felt exhausted. Taking notice and his own glass, Cameron grabbed her free hand with his and led her away from all the hubbub, simply saying, "Come on, let's get some air. Kay was puzzled for a moment as he escorted her back down the hallway and up the back staircase to the loft area that was used as her parents' home office. When Cam released her hand and headed to the sliding glass door on the opposite side of the room, it all began to make sense. Opening the door to the small second floor patio, Cameron gestured for her to go first. Grinning, Kay made her way through the opening and into the cold night air. The house was so warm from all the moving bodies, the winter breeze felt good on her skin.

"How did you know about this?" She asked Cam as he joined her on the balcony.

"Your dad." He said vaguely.

Kay suddenly realized her father must have brought Cameron up here whenever he gave him the picture for the locket. She just couldn't figure out when. Well, whenever it happened, Cam must have noticed the patio.

"Is this okay?" Cameron wondered aloud after a few beats of silence. "You seemed like you could use a break from all of the commotion."

"It's better than okay." Kay assured him. "You know, I've missed this view." She added wistfully, staring out across the bay at the vague outline of a lighthouse on the other side amid the scenic nighttime view of East Haven.

"It _is_ beautiful." He agreed as his eyes drifted to stare at her profile, which seemed to glow under the soft shine of the motion lights that turned on behind them. After a few seconds, he noticed her shiver in the chill of the winter air. In response, Cameron quickly set his drink on the ledge, shed his suit jacket, and draped it over her shoulders.

"Oh, thanks." Kay replied kindly at his thoughtfulness. He really was the sweetest guy she new.

"You're welcome." Cam nodded in return.

They talked aimlessly for a few minutes about the history of the light house until finally he blurted, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." She answered. "What is it?"

"I was just curious... why is it that you hate parties so much?" Cameron queried.

"I wouldn't say I _hate_ them. I've just never been much of a party person," Kay explained. "That was Caroline's thing."

"Sounds like she took after your mom." He smirked.

"And then some." She nodded. "She always made a big deal out of every holiday, decorating the entire house and dressing to the nines, even for the smaller ones like St. Patrick's Day and Arbor Day. Caroline was one of those people who knew how to live life to the fullest... until she didn't, and I guess, after Caroline died, there didn't seem to be much worth celebrating anymore."

"Kay, I'm sorry. What happened to your sister was awful... _is_ awful," Cam spoke honestly. "but maybe you should think of celebrating as a way to honor her. Let it ease the pain instead of making it worse."

"Hmmm... I never thought about it like that." Kay admitted. "But maybe I should start." It was quiet for a long moment as they took in the light snow that started to fall and the peacefulness around them. Stirring around the champagne in her glass, she eventually went on to add, "So, since you asked me a question, do I get to ask you one?"

Taking a drink of his bubbly, Cameron licked his lips then said, "Fire away."

Letting out a breath she had been holding in, Kay questioned, "How come you haven't started performing again?"

"I perform." He argued back instantly.

"Not officially." She clarified. "I mean, you put on a show for the FBI when needed and do the occasional tricks for friends, but you don't perform like you used to, and with Jonathan a free man now, I'm just wondering... what's stopping you?"

"I don't know." Cam responded lamely. Giving it some thought, he continued, "I love performing. I always have, but it was the only career--the only _life_ \--I've ever known. I think that's why I kept Johnny working with me for so long. I didn't know how to be _me_ without _him_ or without putting on a show... but I feel like I'm finally starting to. Working for the bureau has been refreshing. It gave me a break I didn't know I needed and a chance to really help people. Plus, I have a pretty amazing partner who is way better than any lovely assistant." He paused to flash a smile at the already grinning partner in question then finished, "I guess what I am trying to say is I like where I am right now, and I'm not in a rush to be anywhere else with anyone else."

"Well, there will always be a place for you at the FBI," Kay promised. "but I don't think you should give up performing, not if it's something you really love... because your shows help people too."

"They do?" He quirked a brow,

"Yeah, they do." She told him truthfully. "When you do a trick, you make people happy and remind them that anything is possible. As far as I'm concerned, there is no greater gift than that."

"Wow, that's high praise coming from you," Cameron noted. "and to think there was a time you used to make fun of my craft."

"But now I know you better," Kay went on. "and I have much more ridiculous things to make fun of you for."

"Ha. Ha." He replied dryly, while she snickered genially into her champagne flute. After the laughter died, Cam added, "Seriously though, as great as magic may be, I would say there is at least one gift that's greater."

"And what's that?" Kay inquired.

Looking directly into her eyes, he answered, "Love."

She nearly choked on her drink at his response. Luckily he continued talking, which allowed her a moment to recover.

"Not that I would know," Cameron confessed. "but I'd like to."

"Really? The 'Amazing Cameron Black' is ready to settle down?" Kay teased but sincerely wanted to know the answer.

"Yeah, I think I could be... for the right person." He decided.

"And it doesn't scare you? She wondered aloud.

"Oh no, it terrifies me," Cam assured her. "I've never been in a serious relationship before, so the odds of me screwing it up are pretty high, but there is still the chance that it could all work out perfectly, and _that_ is worth trying for, don't you think?"

Kay wasn't sure whether it was his words now or her father's words earlier that changed her mind, but she found herself saying, "Yes, I do." and she meant it. Love was scary, but it was worth it. Sure, it hadn't worked out with Isaac, but when it came down to it, she didn't regret the good times they had together. He just wasn't the one, but maybe _Cameron_ was. There was only one way to find out. Taking a step closer, Kay began to lean in and...

"Wait." Cam let out in a harsh whisper, hating himself for stopping this moment, but knowing he had to be honest with her. "Don't."

"What?" Kay whispered back, face heating up to reveal the humiliation she felt inside. She tried to step back, but he grabbed her hand to keep her in place.

"Don't be embarrassed either." Cameron told her. "I want to kiss you. I do. I just want to make sure that _you_ do too... that you aren't just caught up in a moment like when you kissed me under the mistletoe on Christmas Eve. Don't get me wrong, that was an _incredible_ moment, but it hurt having you pull away after that like it meant nothing, and I can't go through that again. So, please, don't kiss me if you don't mean it. Only kiss me if... if..." He trailed off, unable to say the words.

Lucky for him, Kay was all too eager to say the words for him and blurted, "I love you."

Cam's eyes went wide and for a moment he thought he may be hallucinating until she repeated, "I love you, Cameron." and kissed him fiercely. The hand holding his gripped tighter, while the other set down the glass of champagne and reached around his neck, bringing him as close as possible to prove just how much she really did. Doing the same with his own glass, they held each other tight and continued to kiss passionately, pausing briefly for him to return the sentiment and say, "I love you too, Kay." Then, they kissed again... and again and again until fireworks went off in the distance in celebration of the mid night hour.

Pulling apart once more, they beamed at each other before turning to watch the fireworks. Grabbing his glass, Cameron cheered, "To a new year and a new relationship."

"To us." She simplified, picking up her flute, loving the sound of that word " _us_."

"To us." Cam echoed, clinking his glass against hers. Instead of taking a sip though, he kissed Kay once more, then added, "Happy New Year, Kay."

"Happy New Year, Cameron." She replied, feeling blissfully happy, then snuggled into his arm that was still wrapped around her, placing her head on his shoulder. He leaned his head on top of hers, and, together, they watched the fireworks light up the night, excited for what was to come in the new year _and_ in their new relationship.


End file.
